Golden Freddy's Gold
by Water4Dew
Summary: What Happens if Golden Freddy finds love in a Girl/Boy Security guard? A near death experience, FreddyXChica, Betrayal, and even OCs? if you want to see your OC in this story, Post a message to me or in the review! Also, there's a villain in this story... one you might not have expected!
1. Welcome To Freddy's

**(The FNAF characters do not belong to me, They belong to scott cawthon! and this is a Golden FreddyXReader story, although its ment in the POV of a girl… this can be a gay fanfic… if you wish, Its for those who like Fnaf shipping. p.s. 1st POV story.)**

"You need a real job, like badly!" Alexis, your best friend from kindergarten said with a scowl on her face. Your name is (well… your name, i'll Just represent it as YN) and you recently moved out of your parents house, and needed money to pay a rent of your apartment. "Listen YN, I know your parents help with half of the rent, and you pay half of it too… don't get me wrong, but they can't pay half your 240$ a month rent forever ya know, and what about presents for them on christmas?" Alexis stated, you've gotten a great deal on a apartment, most notably the reason why is because Alexis is the landlord of your apartment complex.

"I can't go easy on you forever either!" Alexis added. "okay listen lexis… I found this cool job at this pizzeria, but I get paid 120$ a week! its going to be real fun!" You said. Of course you were cocky, you survived "The Bite," and ever since you've had a... "longing", as you put it to go there again, and stay, you never could explain it. "Well, you better hurry then, I think you'd better see your boss." Alexis suggested. "Right, thanks Alexis!" You yelled as you ran outside, towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

You enter the pizzeria, Impressed by the booming business, The animatronics were a bit different from when you were… bitten. You see that the building's size did emphasis the newspaper article your parents left on the table when you were hospitalized. "Ah, YN is it? welcome to the family!" A man in a black leather suit, he was a 5'7 man who had chiseled features, and look healthy enough. said. "Hello… is it?" You said as you and shook hands. "Now as I said, welcome!" said. "But please call me Scott."

"Alright Mr.C- I mean Scott, heh I'll get used to that!"

"Thats the spirit YN!"

The conversation went on for a long time, you got to know Scott a bit more, and before you two knew it it was 11:50, closing time. (you did get there pretty late, about 11:30) "Alright, The security room is down the hall, listen to the phone when you get there," Scott instructed. "oh, and try not to die." He added, but you didn't hear him. you arrived in the office, posters and kid fan art lined the walls, fitting since they had no where to go. "So this is where That Bear lead those other kids is it?" you said to yourself, you remember as much as you can that a bear lead some kids into this room about 18 years ago, way back when you were 5. but that was beside the point, the clock hit 12:00 as you sat down, and you listened to the phone.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

You were dumbfounded, you knew the restaurant had a bad past but not that bad! you shook your head as you panned through the cameras, and saw that camera 2B's poster had a different face… a face of Freddy but, yellow. you put down the tablet, only to be greeted by the smiling face of a yellow animatronic bear.

**Well, I hope you all liked my first FN F fanfic! and I see the Animatronics as anime animals, not their ugly robot selves, its a romance fanfic for crying out loud! :) leave positive reveiws**


	2. Sharp Knife, Troubled Soul

**Just keep in mind the Fnaf characters look Chibi okay? anyways Ch.2 is out now!**

You wanted to beat the yellow animatronic down, you opened your mouth to say something witty like that, but all that came out was a scream. You screamed for a bit before The animatronic grabbed your shoulders. "Chill out, okay?" It said, You were surprised, the animatronic said something it wasn't supposed to. But you were more surprised by the purple bunny standing in the left door ally. "Golden Freddy… You getting to killing the security Guard yet?" The Bunny said in a British accent. "Uh… on it… Mr. Bonnie…" The Yellow Bear said. You always thought Bonnie was a girl, but Now that you learned that Bonnie was a boy, it embarrassed you Immensely.

"Why don't you take the guard to your… "Special" Place eh Goldie?" Bonnie Suggested. "S-stop Calling me that!" Golden Freddy Said. "But fine, I will…" He trailed off. You felt a bit strange as he picked you up by the shirt collar. "Where are you taking me?" You said, Thinking you'd know that they won't tell you. "T-The Kitchen… Now P-please be quiet…" He said as Golden freddy opened the kitchen door. You felt silly asking that now.

The kitchen was filled with utensils… all bloody, the pizza smell was still strong in this room. There was a table where 4 belts were bolted down in places that looked where arms, and legs would fit. He sat you on the table and leaving to grab one of the knives. "J-Just don't struggle...Please… I-It'll make it much quicker... okay?" Golden Freddy Said, you saw the small white eyes of his looked at the floor, if he was alive you were sure he was crying. You backed up out of fear, bumping into a furnace. The Furnace's fires made you hot and uncomfortable. "Aw, no… Please stop struggling!" Golden Freddy Complained. Then you saw something you didn't before, tears… real tears.

"A-are you okay?" You asked, again feeling silly of your choice of words. Golden Freddy stopped, the he walked over to you, faster. "W-wait… Please… Don't!" You pleaded. Golden Freddy Shot his face up to your eyesight, you saw his tears were streaming down his animatronic cheeks. Golden Freddy slammed the knife on to the table, near your body. "N-No one's asked me that B-Before…" He said. you were confused… Did he mean your plea? "What do you mean?" You asked curiously. " "Are you ok? thats what you said… no one's asked me that before…" Golden Freddy said, crying, and sobbing in between breaths. "Why'd you ask that?" Golden Freddy asked. "B-Because… Your crying… no one should cry…" You started to say. Golden Freddy's tears softened up a bit. "Th-Thank you!" Golden Freddy said as he hugged you. You'd normally scream if something that was about to kill you hugged you, but you felt… happy… like no other kind of happy before… like you wanted this to last forever.

"Y-Your Welcome… Golden Freddy" You said, as he let go, and smiled at you. "Please, call me Goldie." He said with a cocky smile. "But you hate that name!" You said, recalling Bonnie. "I know, but you can call me that… if you want!" Golden Freddy replied. You felt like your face was beet red. "Now, Freddy and His pals will be coming by to pick up your dead body, they normally do it at 5:59, Thats when you run out of here! It'll be 6'o clock when you reach the doors, and please… come back… I'll stay in the office with you next time… I promise." Golden Freddy said.

And sure enough, Freddy Burst open the door. "I'm Ready for the Guard." Freddy said into his microphone. So you Bolted out the door when Freddy walked in, He tried to grab you, but you were too fast. and Golden Freddy was right, It turned 6:00 AM! Your first instinct was to head home and quit. but you were going to head home and go to sleep early… you couldn't wait to see Goldie again.

**AWW first bit of lovey duvy stuff! But anyways I was inspired By Insane Creature's ****Fnaf: Foxy in love** **story! oh, and by the way, here's iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3's Portfolio! ****BOOP****! Now see ya for Chapter 3: Goldie's Confession! Oh, and one more thing. I imagine Golden Freddy having the voice of Crona from soul eater. and Freddy's voice like Soul's (also from soul eater**


	3. Goldie's Confession

****Sorry if Ch.2 was too short, ran out of material… but Ch.3! Golden Freddy's Confession! (oh, and guess what, its going to be part of GF's point of veiw… YAY!)****

**You plopped down into your seat in the office, excited unusually. You didn't expect another Phone call but here was that Phone Guy again. "****_Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…" He said. _****You waited patiently for Goldie… but he wasn't there yet, "What could be taking him so long?" You said to yourself.**

**"****_Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon. Bye, oh and by the way, I'd Not trust any of the animatronics… Just… Just trust me, okay? especially that… one Animatronic… who was he again? Freddy? Eh, I'll remember later, okay See ya," _****The Phone call ended there, and as if on cue, Goldie Popped out beside you, scarring you a bit. "So, How was the phone call?" He asked Sheepishly. He started rubbing his stomach, And Oil was on his paws. "Ah, Goldie! Are you okay?" You asked, as you pulled his paw away from his light yellow belly. "Just A- a Um, a… scratch, yeah a scratch... thats all…" He hesitated to answer.**

****Goldie's P.O.V****

**Truth being, I hated lying to YN… In fact, I wanted to slap myself right then and there… but it was too late, the lie was already planted, I couldn't turn back now… I tried to play it cool, "Say… I'm Hungry… you wanna get a bite in the Kitchen?" I asked YN. "Uh, aren't you an animatronic… so you can't eat… right?" YN responded. Dang, this guard was persistent for a answers on my stomach wound. "Yeah, and we aren't supposed to kill guards and cry now are we?" I responded wittily, Personally at least. "Oh, Yeah, I forgot!" YN said, laughing heartily. Truth was that Freddy was mad at my failure of YN… "Escaping" so he cut me with the knife that I was supposed to kill YN with. I was about to change the topic again, but my stomach growled for real this time, I was hungry also… so I continued along that topic of getting something to eat. "So… Uh… Wanna Get Something to eat?" I asked, but of course before YN could answer, Bonnie was looking in the room. "Uh, Golden Freddy… Can I see you for a second?" He said In his British accent. "Ok…" I said Hesitant, he had a glint of proudness in his eyes. as we walked out of the room, YN closed the door. "Good idea Golden Freddy!" Bonnie said, patting my back. "I know its been about two months after Mark Escaped, so we had to be more crafty, than there was that one boy that made it without running out of power for a entire week, before… "Tampering" With us… of course… But he still lived! but then theres this guard… and This plan of yours, to lure The new Guard in with pretending you love her… Genius! I'll tell Freddy this plan, and one more thing; If you mess up one more time, Freddy says he'll make there be a new pile of scrap metal in the back room" Bonnie said as he walked back to the door, knocking politely. YN opened the door, I **

**gritted my endoskeleton teeth, I ****_WAS_****In love with YN, but Of course, Bonnie never experienced love before… at least not before that incident in '87… But I listened as Bonnie filled YN's mind with lies.**

****YN's P.O.V****

**"****I'm sorry about how we've been treating you… Will you forgive us?" Bonnie asked you, You were skeptical about this, after listening to what Phone guy had to say, who wouldn't be? "Alright… fine…" you replied slowly, backing into the button's reach. "Aw, c'mon I'll Help make dinner for you!" Bonnie replied back, he said those words in a whiney tone. "Ok… I'll trust you." You finally said, those whiney words convinced you to let up and just trust them, after all what's the worse that kid animatronics could do? break a promise? they try to teach kids the rights and wrongs for until they become teenagers, so breaking promise must not have been in their system. **

**"****Alright, I'll let Chica know! you two can hang out until then, okay?" Bonnie said as he ran off. Goldie Came in, still holding his wound, and holding is growling stomach, to be truthful, you were starving, you couldn't pay attention to eating, you were too busy thinking about Goldie. "Grr, I hate that guy…" Goldie muttered. "Why do you hate him? He seems like a good guy!" You said, you couldn't tell the truth to him, he's probably joking, so they're best buds. But you felt guilty lying to The animatronic you, dare you say it…. love. after a while Chica popped in the right door. **

**"****Dinner will be in the party room, please follow me!" She said, her voice was like a song along the wind, but you rather prefered Goldie's… dare you say anything like that again… Sexy voice. You knew it was probably a recording but you had to admit, it sounded sexy to you. You and Goldie stood up and walked into the party room. You and Goldie ate pizza, talked for a bit and listened to the animatronics rehearse… but they sounded sarcastic. When it turned 6 am you calmly walked outside, only to be interrupted by Goldie. "Uhh… I just want to let you know real quick… I… I love you…" Goldie said as he teleported away. you were stunned, he felt the same way. and you smiled and skipped home. **

**OOOh, some bad things happening in the background! how will you survive? I don't Know! **


	4. Three Spectators

**Ok, I think i'll throw the other's POV in too :) But Have fun reading! and I'm having fun with this! I hope you guys are too! (also: YG= Your Gender and YHC= Your Hair color**

Rushing to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza you were excited, yesterday was the best time at the Pizzeria, even though Bonnie was suspicious, you didn't really care, You heard the best news yesterday. Even thought you would refuse call it "Love" you wanted to be with Goldie all of the time. As you opened the doors, you hoped you'd see Goldie today, and that he wasn't joking.

**GF's POV**

I sensed YN coming inside, I felt like I was more of a Ruby Fazbear. I didn't know what came over me, I mean yeah, I love YN but… telling YN right then and there? That seemed a bit over the top, but I didn't regret a single thing. I hesitated to pop into the office, but I really wanted to see YN. As I Popped in YN was waiting for 12:00 AM. I poked YN's shoulder and YN Jumped and looked at me, YN obviously faked anger. "You Jerk!" YN laughed as YN playfully punched My shoulder. "Heh, Yeah… Oh, 12:00AM, Get prepared!" I replied as 12:00 AM struck. a couple minutes later, Bonnie was leaning on the door frame.

**Bonnie's POV (ooh, something different!)**

Golden Freddy's plan was simple enough, Get all "Buddy, Buddy" with The Guard and Golden Freddy, set up a date for them, and when Golden Freddy gets "embarrassed" so he vanishes and then BAM! We have a new member of the family, I couldn't believe Freddy liked his plan! He's usually the one to come up with the plans, and they're the same thing all of the time, "Bonnie go in Five seconds while chica camps at the door, I'll come by at 5:00AM to finish the Job, if you can get in, take it." or something like that.

I couldn't help but think we could of just let Mark's guard down, so it will be the same thing… but the only girl here was Chica, but she isn't the prettiest flower in the garden, if you know what I'm saying. I leaned casually and started to tease "Guard And Goldie sitting in tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love, then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage" I sang, I tried to aggravate Golden Freddy for fun, he wasn't one of us… "Hey, Bonnie! stop that!" Golden Freddy yelled. I snickered, for something like HIM… he was sure sensitive, But I told them of a plan for a date… and sure enough They were excited. Goldie's Plan was in play. But… he his acting is incredible, he actually looked aggravated when i "teased" him, thats the only thing i positively have to say,

**Freddy's POV**

"Where are they?" I asked, I got a Tuxedo from the back room, we only used these during registered date adult shows, it was surprising popular. Chica was standing in the most beautiful Dress i've seen in ages… I shook myself out of it, Chica is just a killer partner… right? but she must of seen me, "Someone has rosacea don't they?" She teased, my face felt hot, hotter than the humid air of the kitchen, or Golden freddy's Black blood, which I must add fel hotter than normal blood. "O-oh, I'm n-not blushing… i'm I- uh... " I stammered, truth was I WAS blushing… a bit.. but saved by the bell, Golden freddy and that new guard came in. The guard sat down across from Golden freddy, I saw his face was red as a beet, as much as my face.

**?'s POV**

Why… why won't they invite me? That Goldie was the cause… why didn't Freddy end it all?

**Your POV**

You sat down at the chair, Golden freddy's "thumbs" were twiddling as he stared into my eyes, his white pupils seemed to send me to space, I never really wanted to look away, The fazbear group started to play music, Some parts you didn't care about, especially one that Bonnie picked out himself… You swore you'd never EVER listen to boy bands again... the song just was… awful! You wondered if Bonnie did that on purpose, you and golden freddy Giggled and talked before you wanted to pop the question: "Uh… Hey… Goldie…" You stammered.

**?'s POV**

Master is getting angry at their betrayal… Goldie if you want YN to be your (YG)friend show her, your "Secret"

**Your POV**

"Will… you be my… Boyfriend?" You finally got out, Golden freddy's snout was a picture of total shock, at first you though he was going to disappear and leave you alone, but what he did next… surprised you even more, you felt metallic parts on your lips, and you saw Golden freddy's Golden hair… he was… Kissing you! "Yes… I love you YN, Your the nicest YG I've ever met… and your YHC hair is so, pretty… so I accept!" You were overjoyed, so you decided to give a kiss of your own. \

**Chica's POV**

I personally felt… Happy for them, I knew what Goldie has to go though, and he lives through being killed and brought back to life every night. and when they kissed, i broke a smile, but I saw Bonnie and Freddy, they had a shocked expression… but Foxy… was he… happy? I've never seen Foxy happy before… I think tomorrow… I need to talk to Foxy.

**Foxy's POV**

Aye, Love be a fine thing that yellow bellied land lubbers never see ofin' but I be happy for first mate Goldie and his (YG)friend so I be clapping softly with me paw n' hook

**Your POV**

"Uh… before you leave… I need to show you something… on your final day here… ok?" Goldie asked gently, You had no idea what to say, but all that came out was Sure! the bell rang for 6:00Am, and you skipped out the door, for another night with you now official Boyfriend.

**?'s pov**

After Mark… there was another… but we have him now… or they have me… Veil… and I wanted… no… Needed to talk with YN tomorrow.. muahaha…. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Is veil a good guy/girl? What will happen next? who where those two other voices? so many questions! but don't worry, but be worried for when everything goes downhill in CH… *static* ok? have fun! :D and I know this was on the short side but I wanted to get another chapter out there :)**


	5. A Bad Break-Up

**It didn't appear to me until now but WARNING FEELZ TRAIN ARRIVING IN THIS CHAPTER! ALL ABOARD! also if your a fan of gore (eww) your going to like this chapter a bit. and… all in Goldie's and POV for today! but don't worry! you'll come in the story in a bit!**

**Goldie's POV**

I was in a large amount of pain, My heart and my body, I just showed YN my secret, and I let YG escape… not to mention the beating Freddy and Bonnie Gave me… what horrified me even more… Foxy and Chica got beaten too, for standing up for me! today's not my lucky day at all… but then I heard Footsteps, and a metal sword popping out of the doorway… "Veil… what do you want?" Veil's head popped in, he was roughly the size of a 17 year old, so he was a bit shorter than me, he was a blue fox with green surrounding his belly, foot paws and paws. he also had a face of a chibi wolf, and I have to admit, the second cutest thing i've ever seen! otherwise then YN… but he had a sword, the sword the twisted and had a big crystal ball filled to the brim with water on the Hilt's end. "I wanted to see that Guard… where is YN anyways?" as soon as Veil said that I busted out crying. "I showed YN my secret… and… It'll be better if I tell you." I finally Choked out.

**EARLIER**

Yn has arrived in the office as usual, and I teleported there, as usual. and while she was listening to the phone call, I heard something… strange… it said: "Golden Freddy, i know your there… just tell YG what has happened… YG'll be suprised, show her The joy of creation!" YN was obviously shocked, as was I, YG didn't know what YG heard! "Uh, Goldie… do you know what they said?" and right in the middle of that, YG saw my face, I was beaten, Freddy and Bonnie have beaten me when YN left,I was in large amounts of pain, but i tried to strive on without YN getting worried, but the Blood on my face… well Black Blood I should say, Was dripping off my face, YN was worried. "Oh, Goldie! what happened to you!" YG shrieked. "You see… well… Its your final day… so… I should mention a few things…" I said cautiously. I first started out by admitting my Belly injury, which somehow didn't heal up… maybe its because I'm an Animatronic?

Anyways YN was upset "T-They beat you? why didn't you tell me?" YN said. I told YG that I didn't kill YN when I was supposed to, so they beat me and slashed at me… "Worst of all… Freddy's my… Big brother…" I admitted, YN was completely speechless, then Came the "Secret" "now… I have to show you something… please… don't get mad…" I said, I opened my mouth Wide and pointed inside. YN was a bit spectacle… and then Peered inside…

**Now**

"And then… YN shrieked at what YG saw… and back up, pushed me… and called me a monster… and then ran out… before 1:00AM even began!" I managed to get out… I might never get a chance to meet another like that… "And Not to mention how YG acted when i tried to apoligize! and What Chica and Foxy did too…

**Veil's POV**

What happened to Golden freddy was sad! He tried to get YN to come back but all YG said was "NO get away you monster!" And I saw the rest, Chica and Foxy saw the whole thing and they tried to cheer him up… that was a bad choice… Freddy and Bonnie came up… and let's just say… I'm the new fox at Pirates cove… Freddy shut them up… permanently, Chica and Foxy are… dismantled… I saw Tears in freddy's eyes… but I saw madness… Freddy killed Chica… I can't believe that B******!

I'm sorry for my language, but still… I knew of his crush… but theres a new animatronic replacing her… why? I gripped my Sword's Hilt firmly, how could they do this? I knew what I must do… YN's address was on a paper on the desk, I snuck behind Goldie and went to YG's Address.

**At YN apartment**

I leaned at the door, and I heard voices, "C'mon YN, You gotta find a good job! and it seemed like you liked that job!" I heard a female voice said. and then a YG voice rang out, "Alexis, I'm not going back to that stupid job!" YN, I guessed was yelling, "Well… might as well do this!" I told myself as I knocked. The door opened, and I saw YN, everything Goldie described YG to be… "Hello… Oh, your one of HIS friends are you?" YN snapped. "Wait, listen please!" Alexis, the girl who was Talking to YN was staring at me. "Hey, who's that handsome wolf?" She said, she had Blonde hair and a body of a superstar, before the cutting and well… what happened with miley… but either way… I felt embarrassed. "Uh, Fox, pirate fox to be precise." I corrected. "Wait… I thought Foxy was The pirate.." Yn said, I sighed as I showed YN my proof, Foxy's Hook. "Is that.. come in… we NEED to talk" YN said.

**After explanation**

"Foxy… and Chica… oh dear…" YN said, YN was upset… "I know… It irritating… but… What did you see?" I asked, YG responded. "you know that night 4 phone call?" Yn asked, I didn't remember… till i remembered that I had the phone call in my brain chip, it went something like:

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. ***banging sound*** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you ***clears throat*** uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. ***bang bang*** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? ***bang bang*** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. ***bang bang*** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. ***chime plays***.

You know...***moan*** oh, no - ***noises followed by an animatronic screech and static***"

"Yeah…" I said. Yn took a big Sigh, as YG remembered Goldie still filled with fear from what Yn MUst have seen, YN said: I saw him...the phone guy… Stuffed and… Chopped up… in Golden Freddy..."

**BUM BUM BUMMMMM DRAMATIC REVERB! **


	6. Backstabed By A Bear

**Well, Goldie's probably has a broken heart… but if you saw a dead guy in your boyfriend's body would you exactly treat him with open arms? but anyways, Let's see how You handle this situation!**

**Your POV**

You stormed inside the Pizzeria, you didn't want to be there anymore, especially since you have 120$ already, but you needed to have a little "Chat" with Bonnie and Freddy, of course, sneaking a weapon in the pizzeria is illegal you decided, to meet with Veil later. In the office, you expected to see Golden Freddy, you didn't want to see him but you expected him, But alas he never came. You heard footsteps and on instinct you went to the door button, only to hear Veil. "C'mon YN, lets do this" You nodded, as you followed Veil to Pirate's cove.

**Freddy's POV**

I felt so much power two days ago… I felt like i could do anything! Chica's shrieks of terror… they felt… Ugh, so… pleasurable, like something… like, murder is your drug… Heh, the oil of Chica and foxy smelt so good, the kid's left over blood from when they were stuffed into us… It got in my mouth… It was… amazing… hehehehe… More… More human blood…. HAHAHA! I saw YN and that new Fox head into pirate's cove, Bonnie looked at me and nodded, we headed towards the Cove.

**?'s POV**

I saw my brother head inside the cove with that guard, I wanted to join Freddy and Bonnie, but… they said I can't go… why? don't they Know Veil's abilities? clearly not… they'd bring me… for Water has no chance against lighting… the sea fox vs the Lightning fox: Max… I can't wait!

**Your POV**

You heard footsteps, they weren't Veil's he was sitting on a stool configuring some spare parts into some kind of weapon, it looked sharp… enough to cut clean through steel, you hear a sound like ripping curtains, you looked towards the entrance of Pirate's cove… Freddy and Bonnie were there, an Insane look was in Freddy's eyes, "Veil! we need to go!" You yelled. "YN… we just can't run where Freddy and Bonnie can get us…" Veil responded, he was busy working on the weapon. "But they're here!" You yelled louder, as Bonnie and Freddy slowly walked towards you two, laughing maniacally. Veil looked up and cussed, he grabbed your hand along with his sword. "Hurry take this!" he said, clearly worried. He gave you the weapon he was crafting, it was a crude sword made out of a spare endoskeleton.

"C'mon YN, Veil… wanna play a game?!" Freddy yelled, and soon after, you heard his voice, singing… creepily… "we're waiting every night to finally roam and invite… you to play with us!" Frightened You tried to trick out Freddy like last time you escaped him, Veil tried to as well, but escaping from 2 animatronics is harder then is last seemed. you soon saw Veil on the floor outside the cove, meanwhile you saw freddy's paw clutching you shirt's collar. Freddy lifted you up and sniffed you, creepy as it is he smiled, Started to walk out of the cove and Bonnie grabbed his shoulder. "Hold it Freddy… where are you going? the backstage is the otherway…" He said, worried. "You bonehead… I thirst for YG's Blood... I must… Have it!" Freddy responded, followed by an evil cackle. "Not on my watch!" Veil yelled as he charged. Veil slashed at freddy, only to be surprised when freddy caught the blade in his paw. with His powerful animatronic feet he pushed veil across the room, onto the show stage. Freddy smiled as he saw his oil leaking from his hand, and you saw only evil in him… he slammed you hard on a nearby table.

"P-Please! no!" you pleaded as he held down your arms. "Stay away from YG!" you heard Veil say, Veil once again charged at Freddy, "Max, Now!" Freddy yelled, Veil's expression changed as soon as he heard max, then a lightning bolt struck him hard in the back. "VEIL!" you shrieked as he fell down. you saw a yellow fox with orange around his belly and paws, he had a ball of concentrated lightning. "Now, let's eat… as Chica would say!" Fredy exclaimed, he laughed insanely "Freddy! YN has had enough scares, lets stuff YG already!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy saw your sword you dropped when he picked you up, it was in reach, and so was Bonnie.

**Max's POV**

What I saw next was… terrifying… Freddy… Had madness in his eyes… complete and total madness… He… ugh… I suddenly knew that when Freddy said Chica and Foxy "took a break" ment… he… Killed them… and I just saw Freddy… Bonnie didn't deserve this… he wanted to end the suffering of the guard… he told me so himself he said "I hate to kill… but they can't have this job for much longer…I actually was happy for mark… I even tricked my own thoughts... let's hope YN will just give up… I wanna end YN's Suffering..." Even though it was the wrong way… He didn't deserve that… I felt terrible…

**Your POV**

"You… You just…" You stammered Freddy smiled at the sword, it was coated with oil, that which he licked completely clean… "Killed Bonnie… yes… he didn't get my advice… So, he joins the other rejects!" Freddy said. Freddy Open his mouth widely "Now its Your turn!" Freddy Yelled. "Leave her alone!" You heard a voice say, You saw Veil was awake… but it wasn't him… or Max… it was… "Can it be?" you asked yourself, you looked and you saw a figure with familiar eyes… "Missed me Brother?" it said. "Goldie!" you yelled happily! but you soon realized, It was more bulky than Freddy and Goldie… It was… another Freddy?

**Your in danger! Another Freddy? Where's Goldie? all of these questions! and Why did Freddy kill Bonnie? we will see! and this got **_**VERY **_**Interesting indeed :)**


	7. Another Death, But Whom?

**Wait… Freddy+new freddy plus Golden Freddy= Drama? I know it sounds weird, but be prepared to see Goldie again! (Oh, BTW I'm a male and I'm imagining YN is a girl named Bella :) just to let you know)**

**Freddy's POV**

"Grr… Fred, what do you want?" I asked to my younger brother, Being the eldest child can be… how can i put this? Irritating… "You know the Joy of Creation's First rule, the only way to kill a guard is to stuff them in a suit, not play Hungry Bears!" Toy Freddy, or Fred as he prefered to be called responded. "Shut up you brat, you've tasted blood before… I thought you were disgusting when you said you enjoyed it, but… Who knew? Of course… The Joy of Creation will not approve… but, I'll share with you… if you wish!" I hastily responded. I saw Fred's Eyes… Bloodthirst was all I saw… "Don't mind if I… do…" Fred said, giggling

**Max's POV**

I ran down to Veil, who was rubbing his back. "Veil… I-I'm sorry" I said, Veil had anger in his eyes… "Normally, I'd punch you… but, I have to save YN!" Veil responded. I understood completely, I kicked Veil's sword to his paw. Veil grabbed the sword and struggled to get up, thats I remembered, Lightning beats Water, He's in no fighting shape. "Veil… Leave this to me, I caused your pain, and I'm here to save YN too." Veil smiled and Nodded. "Good luck." he said, giving a swift kick to my Orange tail.

**Goldie's POV**

I glanced outside the kitchen's door, I was sobbing… I am a monster… I shouldn't exist… why was I cursed to live the rest of eternity as… me? Then, My eyes widened, Freddy and Fred staring at YN hungerly, Max Getting ready to fight and Bonnie… That was the last straw, Monster or not, I'm going to save YN… No matter what peril… even if its my brothers… But I had no time to waste, Freddy was already picking YN's leg.

**Your POV**

Freddy started biting your toe, his teeth were anything but soft, and you felt increasing pain as you saw a trickle of blood down your leg. You closed your eyes as you saw Toy freddy's Mouth come down for a giant piece of you, you heard Freddy say "The joy of creation didn't say how MUCH of the human we stuff in the suit… just the… head and torso will do… right?" Freddy cackled. You closed your eyes expecting to feel your final feeling, but you heard a clank of metal… you looked up to see a Bear's arm… but it was yellow! "Golden Freddy!" you yelled happily. Golden freddy's arm leaked oil as Fred released his jaws. "Brother!" Fred yelled. Goldie Grabbed a chair and threw it at Fred, knocking him back a few feet, before hitting the wall. "No one touched YN… I maybe a monster… But I'll protect YN with my life!" Goldie yelled as he grabbed another chair. "You, Get YN out of here!" Goldie yelled towards Max. "Y-Yes!" Max said. Fred go up again and Ran towards Goldie with his paws in a fist, Goldie Got down on the floor, and as soon as Fred got close, he kicked up his leg and sent Fred flying over the tables.

"Goldie…" You said to yourself as Max and Veil picked you up from the table and headed towards the Pirate's cove, only to be stopped by Freddy. "Where are you taking my pleasure?" Freddy wondered, his head was twitching, his eyes black with white pupils. You Hopped out of Veil's hands "Veil… can I borrow your sword?" You asked, holding your hand out. "N-No YN! you'll get killed!" Veil screamed. "You so sure?" "Yeah! He'll pulverise you!" You growled at Veil. "I'm his 'pleasure' remember? he won't risk my life, and besides… I know Goldie will pull through…" you said, remembering what you said… and regretting every moment of then. You put the sword in a ready stance as Max's Lightning turned into a large lightning bolt shaped as a staff. Veil even grabbing The sword Freddy used to kill Bonnie.

"Let's Dance!" You, Max and Veil said as Freddy grabbed Bonnie's Guitar, then…something was strange… Your head felt light headed, and you saw that in your open hand, it felt like a tornado was forming, "Spirit Blast…" You heard… what did it mean?

**Goldie's POV**

Dang it! Fred just won't give up! Fred was standing across the room after my karate move sent him flying. he didn't have a single scratch. "C'mon Brother! Your going to have to try harder than that to beat me!" Fred laughed. He was right, I was going to have to try harder, Fred hopped on the tables one at a time, he Lunged at me for a punch, I grabbed his wrist and threw him against the wall, my fighting style was simple,counter when being attacked and when the time is right attack hard and fast. He charged again, Fred's Fighting style was to base in punches… so I prepared to grab his wrist, but he Kicked my feet, I slipped and started falling, but instead of the floor a fist to the face was my first in counter, landed on my feet, and without any time to react Fred was pounding away at me, and soon was thrown on across the table, I saw I had a nose leak and got up, I have to change my fighting style… or I'm going to end up as a oily pack of metal.

**Max's POV**

My lightning staff didn't really have any effect of Freddy at all… then again in hindsight Fighting a robot with lightning was not the best idea… but Veil was different… Yn's attacks cut him yes, but It didn't do much damage… everything seems so hopeless… Its over? Did we Lose? I leaned on my Staff. "Yn…" I said, Yn looked at me with hope, while Veil kept slashing at freddy, not doing much damage of course "We… Can't...Win… I know we have to save you… but… I can't… I'm Sorry…" I say as I throw my staff. "Your wise max, now… Help me get YN back to a table...HEHEH" Freddy laughed. I had no choice… I grabbed YN, and since Veil can't fight… He could only watch…

I pressed all my weight into my paws to keep YN on the table as Freddy Got ready to bite YN, his head lifted and as fast as he lifted his head, his head came down to YN, and the sound that YN made after that… Golden Freddy heard… and he knew what happened, I mean, Its kinda hard to not notice the absence of… a… Torso… If I was human… I'd throw up… But the Deed is done… YN… Is dead… let's hope the joy of creation helps YN on YG's Journey… To the afterlife… I had no choice… Didn't I?

**I bet you never expected that in a Fnaf CharacterXReader story now did you? Don't worry, Its not the end! its merely the end of the 1st Act :) But, keep in mind the "Joy of creation" :) I have a feeling Freddy's going to be called bad names in the reveiws :)**


	8. The Gifts of Life and Death

**Last time: your dead and Freddy has won… but what happens next?**

**Veil's POV**

I couldn't believe this… YN was… Dead! I dropped to my knees… YN didn't deserve this... I saw freddy start laughing… I wanted to just cut his murdering head right off! Fred took YN's Body and head into the back room… We didn't stop him… we lost anyways… But… Bonnie… Chica... Foxy… They didn't deserve this fate! Then I heard clanking metal, I saw Goldie running up to freddy "YOU ********" He swore, I never heard Goldie talk like that, I knew Goldie still had feelings for YN… but now… gone… Freddy caught Goldie's fist… "Less running… more cutting up pleasures… got it Brother?!" Freddy yelled, dragging Goldie by the bowtie to the kitchen… I glared at Max… how about take YN and run? he had a choice… now YN is dead because of him… I guess… he really is evil… I walked into the pirates cove and went into shutdown mode.

**3 Weeks later**

**?'s POV**

Theres a new guard coming, I told Freddy, I'm Ruby, I'm a red Bunny, after the "incident" I wanted to see this: "Pleasure" that Freddy keeps talking about… but theres one thing I wanted to know… but never told… theres a… Robot in the back room that never gets out of the back room… I wanted to know… Who is that?

**Scott's POV**

"Alright gang… meet, the new Fazbear crew!" I announced. I showed the new animatronics to the old fazbear crew… well, semi old… but I showed Fox,Chick,Bon and Fred… the toy versions of the old crew. "Hello!" The Toys said… all except Fred… he had a distant look… I wonder why… but Freddy… he was being creepy… ever since YN… but… ugh… He's been looking at me like I'm a donut or something… I walked out of that room faster than I thought I could run… and I ran track team!

**?'s POV**

I heard Fazbear's was opening again… in 2 weeks when construction is complete. Get ready, cause the king's coming back! in a few weeks that is… but that poor person… YN was their name… I wonder how this could have happened.

**Fred's POV**

I hate myself… My previous blood obsession got out… now YN's been killed… but in the wrong way… I heard my master's voice… one of the three Joys of creations, the Gift of life: Marionette "Fred… I heard what happened… it seems that Freddy has strayed from the path of creation… Much Like Golden Freddy… speaking of which… I saw you battle between each other… if it'll make you feel better… you did well." Marionette said, he appeared out of the box we came in. "Hmph, thanks I guess, i'm really upset about Freddy…" I responded, I refused to look in Marionette's black pupils… his voice chilled the very air around me… "You need to work on your blood thirst… more importantly, Freddy's." Marionette said, patting my back. "Gee, you think Marionette? ever since Jessie…" I stopped there… I didn't want to touch that subject… ever again…

**2 weeks later**

**Bon's POV**

I put on my layer of mascara… can't afford to look ugly in front of the kids as I always say… but Fred… he's been acting weird… ever since 5 weeks ago… a rumor was passing that a YG named YN died 5 weeks ago… but this place was bigger… and the Gift of life was giving gifts in the prize corner… but there are robots in the parts and service… 4 to be presice… Freddy, Veil, Max and another one… one thats sticky… Freddy is commonly… or at my most knowledge licking the robot… Ugh, its disgusting… but the show lights started to shine… My guitar was Ready… My name may be Bon… But i'm the new Bonnie… when I heard _"Save… YN…" _I thought it was a kid… now i'm not so sure…

**Veil's POV**

I haven't seen Goldie in weeks… I've been dismantled only moving when its night… "I miss YN" I said a loud… even though Freddy, and Max were sleeping and Goldie was somewhere doing who knows what… but then I cussed, out of surprise… but that fourth robot… it spoke and said… words… words in a familiar tone… I was scared… and I'm a machine! I heard giggling… familiar giggling… I didn't remember who it sounded like… and I didn't hear what the robot said… I was doing too much screaming… but it then said: "Veil, calm down!" It said… I calmed down… I couldn't understand why Freddy kept licking This robot… then again I didn't understand half the things Freddy says normally.

**12:01AM**

I got up, finally, able to move, and so was the robot… and it grabbed my wrist. "C'mon! we need to find the kitchen!" It said. "Why?" I asked "To… Uh… Stretch out… yeah, stretch." "yeah… sure…"

**Robot's POV**

I felt nervous… I was wanting to go to the kitchen for another reason… a reason I didn't know… maybe I was hungry? I don't know… maybe I'll see the party room first.

**?'s POV**

Well, I've seen weirder things… like Freddy's obsessive licking that robot… but I saw Veil and that robot searching for something… this may be my one chance to find out what the previous location was like, "Hello?" I said, The two looked at me, I smiled and held my sign further "Hi!" I extended my hand to give them a gift, the robot kept looking around… "Aha!" It yelled. The robot found the kitchen… I gave a laugh, they wanted to see Chi and Goldie? Very good… I rushed off to tell Marionette… because… I'm not just a balloon vendor… after all… I'm The Gift of Death: Balloon Boy, the "Light stopper" is what they called me... HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**GEEZ I WONDER WHO'S A BALLOON VENDOR!? and YN can never be found? And Is Bonnie still with them? Who knows… me :)**


	9. Spirit Realm

**I've been running out of Ideas… so, The chapters will not be as long as they were before… but I'm going to do a little short: The Spirit relm**

I floated around the place… I've been her for one day and 5 weeks now… no sign of YN… Did YG survive? maybe… but… I tried to talk to Bon earlier… Bon didn't notice… If only The gift of Freedom can help… but Just as I said that… I saw him… "If thy wisheth to Be at the whim and whip of Bon, you thalt show thy purpose to Find thy security guardian… as the Shadow clan bringith this to a close I bestow apon the abilities of you three to talk to the toy verions of thyselves… stated by SHadow freddy!" Shadow Freddy, or The Gift of Freedom said…

**The gifts are Life, Death and Freedom… Freedom keeps them in balance… but what Freddy did… it tipped the scales… Horrible things shal be placed upon the realm of the living… The one they call Goldie, YN and a Unwilling helper shall save the world from the imbalence of the Joy of creation… but aren't they wrong?**


	10. The King Of Freddy's

**WARNING! if you thought a certain someone was a certain someone… you may be disappointed :)**

**Veil's POV**

We entered the kitchen, I was curious about this robot… YG was strangely familiar… I couldn't make it out, but something about the voice… but I heard another voice, Chi's. "Hey Veil! Hows retirement?" Chi asked, prodding my ears, which with the 5 weeks alone made them quite roughed up. "Just fine… say, this robot… do you know who it is?" I asked. The robot's facial expression changed to surprise. "Oh, I forgot my name, My name is YN!" It said. Wait… YN? It can't be… YN was bitten into pieces… then again Freddy was licking this robot… Could it be? no… This robot didn't have a suit, YG was just a bare endoskeleton. "Oh, Dear… Veil, you don't know this YN? well, Goldie missed YN so much he made a endoskeleton that reflected the personality to YN's… eventually it got it's own personality… one similar to Goldie's" Chi explained.

I must have been in off mode for longer than I thought, then again, my tail used to be polished and fluffy, now its ragged and torn apart…so time really has passed. maybe Goldie IS depressed…I didn't have much time to dwell on it for I saw Freddy… but with white glowing teeth, and Bonnie… also with glowing white teeth… but the buck teeth are different… Chi and YN noticed The black Freddy, but not the Black Bonnie? "Oh, Shadow Freddy… sorry to bother you." Chi stammered, I saw the way Chi reacted to when she wasn't paying attention to BB or Marionette...she did the same thing, but in fear. But this time she did this in respect. "Ah, Chi, Thus though… Gagh! Ugh, that ancient talk hurts my thought." The Freddy named shadow Freddy said. "Ah, Veil is it? I need you to help me, theres someone I want you and Goldie to go and get." Shadow Freddy said looking into my eyes.

"Who's that?" I asked pointing towards the Black Bonnie. Shadow freddy looked at the black Bonnie. "Who are you talking about Veil?" Chi asked, clearly creeped out "Ah, him… This is Shadow Bonnie." Shadow Freddy said. by this point Goldie appeared, he was more beat up than I thought his belly injury still looking fresh. "Sh-Shadow Freddy?" Goldie asked. "Yes Brother?" Shadow Freddy asked in return. "Wh-What are you doing here?" "I'm here to get someone out of the spirit world, and Veil here is one of the three that can do it." "Who are the others?" "is it so complicated? You and Shadow Bonnie." Shadow Bonnie interrupted. "Call me Shadon" Shadow Bonnie requested. "Alright… your lying, Gift of Freedom or not, your lying. I'm nothing more than a horrible monster." Goldie said. "Its YN…" Shadow Freddy said. Goldie's face stopped, then a tear fell down his face. "Alright… I'll do it… Only to break up with YN correctly… I miss YG… but I'll do this." Goldie said, his voice filled with determination. "Then its settled, We must find a Guard who has beaten you without knowing you." Shadon said clapping his hands together. "Where are we going to find that?" I asked, The only person I know that Goldie met but didn't take to the kitchen was… wait… I got it!

**?'s POV**

The night was in full swing, it was comforting to finally be back in my old uniform. I started the night off strong… but a fox, A Black Bonnie and… that… THING was in my office. "GAH! Please, I'm so young!" I squealed. "Hold it, We need your help… Mark is it?" The fox asked. Geez louise, these guys were complicated. They explained the entire situation, and as crazy as it seemed I believed them. "So, What do you want me to do?" I asked, the Blue fox rubbed the back of his head, and he was nervously laughing. "It involves… the Freddys…" The Fox said. When he said that, my face felt flushed. "W-what exactly?" I asked.

**Goldie's POV**

"NO NO NO NO! NEVER!" Mark yelled. We figured out that Mark had to appease both Freddys. Freddy and Fred stood by each others sides, we couldn't tell what we were doing, or what we were doing with Shadon, but we needed their requests. "Well, since you asked…" Freddy said, He looked at mark, his look determined what he wanted. "Freddy, If you want to do that I'm first." Fred said, pulling Freddy back. "Ok, What I want… it is to spend an entire night With YN's friend… I saw her with YN way back when…" Fred started, then trailing off. I was suspicious, He saw YN before? "What? You knew YN?" I asked, curious. Fred chuckled and gave me a smirk. "Well, no, not personally but I saw her before the… Incident." Fred said, I was more confused than ever "Incident?" "Yes, I forgot, You were there one the very night it happened… but you were tired, I should explain." Fred said Looking down at the floor. "Yes you should… I'm curious too." Veil said, stepping forward. "I think we'd all like to hear this." Shadon Said crossing his arms. "Alright… the day that Goldie was once again activated was the 17th of september, the day after the Bite of '87." Fred explained, Mark was interested now. "And YN…" "Yes Mark…" Freddy said with an evil smirk. Mark's face suddenly looked terrified. "And She didn't mean it…" Fred said, I didn't know what was going on, "You mean the old new foxy?" Shadon asked. now I knew Mark was in the fazbear business for a while, but he knew the old new foxy's name? "Mangle…" Mark muttered. "What happened to YN?" I asked finally fed up. "YN was the Bite of 87' Victim" Freddy said.

**Bon's POV**

Chi and Ruby were sitting on the stage, and I was exploring… what else is there to do? "_Save YN!" _The voice I heard earlier said, I started looking around, till I saw something that mad eme scream… 3 things to be specific.

**BB's POV**

I felt Shadow Freddy has been in the kitchen… and Then I heard Bon scream… Something's up… and as Long as I sell balloons, YN will never escape… YG has spirit blast, we can't lose that.

**I just love making Cliffhangers :)**


End file.
